


Preschool field trip!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Field Trip, Fire Fighter, Foster Care, Gen, Proud Owen, Soft TK, TK and Carlos get to practice being parents, little brother, older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: This is a story about a little kid who was very afraid of the firetrucks and their loud sounds and TK making a new little friend!
Relationships: Father and Son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Little kiddos come to visit!

Today is a very exciting day for the 126 the preschoolers are coming to the fire station for a field trip to learn all about fire safety and what to do if your house is on fire. TK and Mateo got all the gift bags ready to go with plastic fireman hats, coloring books, a small box of crayons and a pamphlet for the parents while Judd and Marjan washed all the fire trucks “ok the preschool class should be here around 10:30.” Owen told the team when Paul finished making breakfast “I loved when we got to come to the fire station when I was younger!” TK told Owen who smiled “yep you showed everyone all the trucks and everyone thought you were so cool and the old crew thought you were so cute.” Owen told TK when everyone smiled at TK who was blushing “dad, stop your embarrassing me!” TK said which made everyone laugh. 

At 10:30 the preschool class from the local elementary school came with their bus when almost everyone was so excited to be there but there was this one little boy who was very scared and about to cry “James it’s ok, the firefighters are our friends.” Mrs. Drew told James who was holding another kid's hand “hey boys and girls my name is Owen and I’m the captain of the 126!” Owen said when all the kids said hi to Owen “who wants to learn about fire safety?” Owen asked when the kids said yes very loudly when James was crying so TK and Mateo walked over to him to see if they could help in any way. 

“Do you want to meet our puppy?” TK asked James trying to help distract James who shook his head when Mrs.Drew smiled at TK who took James’ hand as they walked over to Buttercup who was on the couch sleeping when TK petted the dog “hey Buttercup this is our friend James and he’s a little scared to be here today do you want to help James not be scared?” TK asked when Buttercup perked up when James smiled at the puppy when James petted Buttercup which made TK and Mateo happy “Buttercup can join us if you want buddy.” TK said when James said ok when Owen smiled at his son when Paul was showing the kids all the different parts of the fire truck. 

“You are so good with kids.” Owen told TK who smiled at his dad “I saw a little kid who needed help so I helped him.” TK told Owen “you are such a sweetheart and have such a kind heart.” Owen told TK when TK smiled as James was holding TK’s hand “do you want me to come and sit with you?” TK asked when James shook his head “firefighter helps us.” James told TK who smiled “yes we do buddy.” TK said when he joined the little kids who were listening to Judd talking about fire safety. 

After the kids were done with the lesson on fire safety the kids got a tour of the fire station when James was very connected to TK which TK didn’t mind at all when Owen texted Carlos a picture of TK and James with the back of James head only showing “thank you Captain Strand for letting us come to the fire station.” Mrs. Drew said when Owen smiled at the teacher “yeah it’s no problem I love when kids come to the fire station to learn about fire safety.” Owen said when Mateo and Paul were getting the kids gift bags ready “any time you guys want to schedule another field trip just let me know and we can make something work.” Owen said as the kids were looking at the fireman poll “do you guys really use the poll?” One little girl asked Judd “sometimes we do.” Judd said when all the kids were into the poll and wanted a demonstration of how to use it when Mateo ran upstairs and came down the poll. 

TK and Mateo helped pass out the gift bags to all the kids “when we get back to school we’ll put our gift bags in our cubbies so don’t open them till your parents come and get you.” Mrs.Drew said when the kids said ok “TK thank you so much for helping with James he’s special needs and has a hard time with sounds and people so thank you so much for helping.” Mrs.Drew said while TK smiled “yeah it’s no problem, anytime any of the kids want to stop by we always love to have visitors come by and say hi.” TK told the class when all the kids hugged all the firefighters before they got on the bus to head back to school.

Carlos smiled at the picture of his boyfriend and James when Carlos texted TK “you are going to be a great daddy one day!” Which TK smiled at as he texted back “only if you are the papa.” TK texted when Carlos smiled at the text when Carlos saved the picture on his phone “your boyfriend is very cute with that little kid!” Someone said when Carlos smiled “I know, I can’t wait to marry TK one day.” Carlos said when he and TK have been dating for a year.


	2. James comes to visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comes back to the fire station and sees everyone but things are not as they seem with James’s foster parents so TK asked Owen if they can take James in. 
> 
> Carlos, TK and James hangout together!

James and his foster parents came to the fire station when TK smiled at the little boy who ran to TK and hugged him “hey buddy!” TK said when he smiled at James “James won’t stop talking about the nice firefighter so we had to say hi on the way to the store.” Julie said when she smiled at TK and James when TK was holding James in his arms “this little guy had a huge impact on me also.” TK said when he smiled at James who smiled at TK “where is your hat?” TK asked when James shrugged “the dog got a hold of it so we had to throw it away.” Phil told TK “don’t worry I’ll get you a new hat.” TK told James who shook his head when TK took James to the kitchen “hey guys we have a special guest!” TK told the crew “hey James!” Owen said when James smiled at Owen “Mateo can you please get James a new hat?” TK asked when Mateo did when James was happy “I just don’t understand why James likes this place so much! It smells and it’s dirty!” Phil told Julie “babe shut up, James found something that makes him happy and his case manager told us to find him things that makes him happy.” Julie told Phil “hey guys how about we don’t fight in front of James it can really affect him.” Owen said when the parents looked at Owen “how about you bud out of our conversation, we deal with James how we see fit.” Phil told Owen when James was clinging to TK “hey dad I’m going to take James to the bunk room and give him a tour of the upstairs.” TK told Owen who shook his head when TK didn’t like how Phil is acting he can’t imagine what it’s like at home. 

TK was playing with James with the toys that are at the fire station when Owen came upstairs “they left.” Owen told TK who looked at his dad with a very confused look on his face “like they went to get food and come back?” TK asked when Owen shook his head no “they just left their foster kid at the fire station?” TK asked when Owen said yes “I already called CPS and they are going to send someone to get James.” Owen told TK when TK looked sad “Probie please come play with James while I talk to my dad.” TK told Mateo who said ok when Mateo picked up the toy fire truck when TK and Owen went to Owen’s office. 

TK talked to Owen for a while when TK came up with an idea “hey dad don’t you have your foster care license still?” TK asked when Owen looked at TK “yeah I have to do the recertification class but yeah why?” Owen asked when TK smiled at his dad “please dad?” TK asked when Owen looked at TK “we work so many hours TK and he needs a very stable home.” Owen told TK “you have the license to foster special needs children.” TK told Owen who said ok “James can’t come with us right away but after I do the classes and the home study I can see if James can get into our house.” Owen said when TK smiled “you have to help me though I’m not the same age as I was when I first started fostering.” Owen said when TK shook his head “for sure!” TK said when he hugged Owen “thank you so much!” TK told Owen who smiled at his son. 

Few weeks later 

Owen finally did the classes he needed to when TK helped make a toddler safe space for James when Carlos and the crew helped when Judd and Paul helped paint the spare room and they went to IKEA and got everything they needed to make a toddler room “this looks great!” Owen told the boys who smiled “thank you dad!” TK said when Owen shook his head with a smile “all we need to do is the home study and if we pass James cam be in our home.” TK said when he was excited as TK already went to Target and got a few toys and clothes to help make James feel at home. 

Two days later 

James case manager dropped James off around 7:30 when James was asleep so TK carefully took James into his arms and brought James upstairs to the new bedroom when TK carefully placed James in the bed and covers James with the blanket when Owen watched form the doorway as he can see TK being a great older brother to James “they will check in a few days from now to see how things are going but James will be very excited when he wakes up and sees you.” Owen told TK who smiled at the toddler. 

The next morning James woke up in a strange bed when he got scared as TK was asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag just in case James needed anything when TK looked at James and smiled at him “hey buddy, it’s ok.” TK said when James looked at TK and got out of the bed when James walked over to TK when TK held his arms out to James when James cuddled with TK when Owen walked in all ready for work “hey buddy I know it’s scary but we’ll make sure that you are safe.” Owen told James when TK rubbed James back “I have today off so we can go to the store and get anything that will make you feel more at home.” TK told James who shook his head when he looked at TK “ok.” James told TK who smiled when TK got up and carried James to the kitchen and placed James in the booster seat that they got when TK made breakfast for James and himself. 

After breakfast TK gave James a bath before TK dressed James in a new outfit with a dragon on the shirt and some jeans along with some white shoes that they bought from Target when Carlos was going to come over but TK told Carlos to give James a little bit to settle in before they have anyone over and hangout at the house. 

TK did say that they could meet Carlos at the park so James could play on the playground before they go to lunch. TK made a backpack filled with a water bottle, some snacks and an extra outfit just in case James has an accident. 

TK placed James in the car seat when James buckled himself in when TK checked the straps just in case as everything was right when TK smiled at James “are you ready to go play with some kids your own age buddy?” TK asked when James said yes when TK drove them to a park near the fire station when TK saw Carlos’ car so TK parked next to Carlos “we’re here buddy!” TK told James when James smiled at TK as TK got James out of the car before TK grabbed the backpack and placed it on his back as Carlos walked over to TK and James “hey buddy!” Carlos said when he smiled at James when James waved at Carlos “do you want Carlos to hold you?” TK asked when James shook his head when TK handed James over to Carlos who smiled at the little boy when they walked to the playground when Carlos placed James on his feet when James went to go play while TK and Carlos watched James. 

After a few hours of playing TK carried James to his car when Carlos said that he’ll meet them at the restaurant they normally go to on their days off “hey babe, can you please get a booster seat or a high chair?” TK asked Carlos who smiled “sure baby.” Carlos said when he smiled at TK who kissed him before TK placed James in the car seat and buckled him in “Carlos is very nice.” James told TK “yeah buddy he’s my boyfriend.” TK told James “luv is luv.” James told TK who smiles at James “that’s right buddy love wins!” TK was very proud to see the younger generation so open. 

TK held James hand when they walked inside and saw Carlos when TK smiled as James waved at Carlos when TK let James go when Carlos caught him and placed James next to him “hey baby guess what James told me when I was buckling him into his car seat.” TK said to Carlos “what?” Carlos asked when he looked at James “luv is luv!” James told Carlos who smiled at James “that’s right buddy, love is love.” Carlos said when the waitress came over to them and smiled “hey guys! Who is this little cutie?” Linzy asked when TK smiled “this is my dad's new foster son James, we met when James’ class came to the fire station for a field trip.” TK said when Linzy smiled at James “what do you want to drink sunshine?” Linzy asked James who didn’t know when Carlos helped him “do you want milk, juice or water?” Carlos asked James “water please.” James said when Carlos said ok when the boys ordered their drinks when Carlos helped James with the kids menu when TK and Carlos normally got the same thing “do you want nuggets?” TK asked when James shook his head “here boys, I have a kids water, a mineral water, and an ice tea.” Linzy said when the boys said thank you. 

After lunch TK took James back to the house for a nap when Carlos was going to stop by after nap time when TK and Carlos were going to take James to Target to get everything he wants or needs. 

Putting James down for a nap was very easy since James was tired from playing at the playground and eating lunch “night buddy I’ll see you in a few hours.” TK said when James waved at TK before he fell asleep. 

Carlos came over after TK texted Carlos that James is up for his nap when they were on the couch ouch watch TV when TK turned on the Disney plus and put on Toy Story. 

Carlos unlocked the door when TK yelled “hey love were in the living room!” TK said when Carlos smiled as he saw his boyfriend cuddling with James in TK’s lap “you are definitely daddy material babe.” Carlos told TK who smiles at Carlos “why don’t we confuse everyone and take James to Target and buy him everything that he needs.” TK told Carlos who was holding James’ shoes in his hands when TK handed James over to Carlos who put the shoes on James before they headed to TK’s car when Carlos placed James in the car seat when James buckled up when Carlos checked the straps to make sure they were in the right place.

“Your good buddy!” Carlos told James when Carlos got in the passenger's seat when TK came out with the backpack when TK placed the backpack next to James when TK smiled at the little boy before he closed the door when TK got in the driver's seat and opened his Starbucks app “do we need a coffee run before we go to Target?” TK asked when Carlos smiled and shook his head “James do you want apple juice?” TK asked when James said yes please when TK put everyone’s orders in his phone so they could pick it up on their way to Target. 

After they got their drinks TK drove to Target when Carlos held James’ hand while they walked to the entrance when TK grabbed a cart before Carlos placed James in the seat “first things first clothes! This little guys needs some clothes.” TK said when Carlos pushed the cart to the toddler section when TK checked James’ size when they just went off the paperwork on James’ size “Los he’s a 3T in shirts and a 4T in pants.” TK said when Carlos shook his head when Carlos held up shirts to James to see what James likes “Paw Patrerow.” James told Carlos who said ok when he knew Paw Patrol because of his nieces and nephews so Carlos did his best to find a few Paw Patrol shirts clothing items which made James happy when TK smiled at his boyfriend and James. 

TK and Carlos took James to get some toys when James held Carlos’ hand “hey James who do you like?” TK asked James who pointed to both TK and Carlos “he doesn’t have a favorite!” Carlos said when James was looking at the cars when Carlos lifted James onto his shoulders “your son is so cute!” This one mom told the boys who said thank you when Carlos helped James pick the cars he wanted when James picked a set of toddler cars, a fire truck and a police car. 

After Carlos and TK were done at Target they took James back to the house and finished watching Toy Story. 

Owen came home and saw James in the kitchen helping TK make dinner “hey guys!” Owen said when Carlos smiled at Owen “hey dad!” TK said when James was walking around the house between the living room and the kitchen with Carlos watching him to make sure that James isn’t getting into anything he isn’t supposed to “bubba, how was spending the day with Carlos and TK?” Owen asked James who looked at Owen “good, they got me toys and clothes!” James said when he was playing with his new Paw Patrol toys while giving a toy to Owen who smiled at the little boy running around his house. 

After dinner Carlos went home when James was sad because he enjoyed hanging out with Carlos “Carlos will come over after work buddy, don’t worry you’ll still see him.” Owen told James when TK was trying his best to comfort the crying toddler “Los stay?” James asked when TK looked at Carlos “I have an easy shift buddy but I promised I’ll come over right after work and we can play cars and such.” Carlos told James who said ok when TK smiled at Carlos “I’ll walk you out.” TK told Carlos when Owen shook his head “come on buddy I heard you got so many toys!” Owen said when James smiled and showed Owen all the toys he got. 

TK got James in a pair of jammies before TK and James headed to the living room to play for a few more minutes before bedtime when James started falling asleep on the couch after a very long and exciting day when Owen careful lifted James into his arms and took James upstairs to James’ room when Owen placed James in bed ane covered James with the blanket “night buddy I’ll see you in the morning.” Owen told James when TK smiled at his dad when Owen walked over to TK “tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment set up for James just to get a baseline.” Owen told TK “that’s good. Judd texted me to see if James wanted to have a play date with JJ after school.” TK told Owen who smiled as Judd and Grace’s 5 year old son is so cute and looks like a little bit of both his parents “tell both the Judds that James will love to have a playdate with JJ.” Owen said when TK texted Judd and let him know when Judd texted back cool with a smiley face emoji which means JJ has the phone because Judd doesn’t use emojis. 

TK went to bed after watching some Netflix’s when he was catching up on “American Horror Stories.” As he had a few shows he’s watching at the moment but Carlos and TK like to talk about the episodes after TK watches them and the rate how scary the episode was.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is all about my experience at the fire station when I was in preschool and had a huge meltdown because of the sound so a lot of the fire fighters tried to help me out.


End file.
